KeefeFitz Friendship
by Skydancer8
Summary: The title says everything...Just read it.


**Okay, so Once Upon a Time I was writing a 1 shot...then I got motivated by reviews to make a FitzKeefe story. So let's get on with it, shall we? Anyway, this chapter doesn't really have that friendship going 'cause they just met. Disclaimer (Uh, I hate disclaiming) Characters belong to Shannon Messenger the Ultimate Novelist of the World!**

* * *

Fitz opened his locker at the Level 2 wing. He took out some thick books, stuffed them in his bag, shut his locker and then walked off too his Physical Education class. Most people would wonder what book he had stuffed in his bag but Fitz never answered because the books he brought along were mostly about things kids his age found boring like _1001 ways the wind blows_ or some thing like _Foxfire the History._

In a rush, he changed into his PE clothes and entered the amphitheater. Many kids were awaiting. Soon, though, Fitz could identify seniors among the crowd. He knew well enough that there was a change of plans.

"Hey, you must be one of the Vackers" a boy's voice said from beside him. A boy with ice blue eyes and disheveled blond hair stood, his lips curved in a mischievous grin. "I'm Keefe"

 _Okay, no doubt...he's a born troublemaker._ Fitz thought, his lips stretching into a crooked smile. "Yup, how did you figure that out?"

Even then, Fitz rolled his eyes from the obviousness in his words. He had enough of the huge 'family resemblance' thing going on every time he he encountered a noble. It wasn't surprising when Keefe also rolled his eyes and wore an oh-come-on-you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me expression.

"Teal eyes, dark brown hair, girls swooning, it's genetic" Keefe said, gesturing towards a few older girl whispering and pointing at them. Fitz thought he could hear the words _adorable_ and _handsome_ in the chit chat. Fitz glanced away and focused his attention towards Keefe who seemed to have no mind entertaining the girls by winking and licking his lips.

"I've never seen you in my level before. I'm sure Level 1's are not here" Fitz said, determined to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah. I'm new because I kinda skipped Level 1. Dad was proud of me." Keefe puffed out his chest in pride and waggled his eyebrows.

Fitz smirked and thought back the time _he_ had been given the opportunity to skip levels.

 _"Oh, he should go up a level. Never felt such core power in someone so young" Bronte said._

 _"I'm sorry sir, but I refuse your offer. I have no such plans to bring offense but you see, attention has always been at the end of my list. Yes, I'm glad I was given the opportunity but I think starting as a Level 1 is like stepping on a trampoline before going for the big leap" Fitz explained._

 _"But-" Bronte started._

 _"Relax, I'm sure that starting at Level 1 would not bring any damage to his current status" Oralie laughed._

 _"Fine. You are required to start your studies at Foxfire 2 weeks after this meeting"_

"Yeah, your Dad must be someone important" Ftz studied Keefe's attire and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah...but he doesn't actually...ooh, Sir Caton is here with the others" Keefe drew his attention towards the mentor's who were levitating sacks full of colorful Splotchers.

"Everyone ready for the Ultimate Splotching Championship?" Sir Caton yelled and everyone cheered.

"What's Splotching?" Keefe asked.

"Oh, you push the splotchers over there at your opponent using Telekinesis. Who wins advances to the second round and so on until only one remains" Fitz said.

"Oh, you must be good at this!" Keefe replied, his eyes sparkling as he gazed at the colorful balls.

"I don't know. Last time, I was sick so I didn't get a chance" Fitz smiled.

"Yo, Fitz!" A strong buff boy named Griffin called out. "Care to be partners with me?"

"Sure" Fitz yelled back. He turned towards Keefe. "Gotta go. Have fun!"

"Yeah, hope that I don't get pink hair dye for free" Keefe said and walked away.

Fitz ran towards Griffin and they shook hands.

"I won't go easy on you even though you're smaller than me" Griffin said as they spaced out.

"Hey, you're the biggest kid in our level" Fitz replied.

Lady Alexine threw a pink splotcher and they hovered it between themselves.

"Ooh, this really suites you" Griffin smiled.

Fitz just shrugged and recounted the way he had to use his mind to push the splotcher towards opponent. He had to summon energy from the core and then send it release it through his hands, right? Fitz drew in a deep breath and released it. Concentrating on the energy flowing through his veins, he summoned his core energy and let it build up inside him. waiting...waiting...waiting...

 _tooooooooooooot!_

Fitz let out the restrained energy in a sudden blast. He felt his energy collide with Griffin's and the winner was obvious. The pink splotcher went hurtling towards Griffin at super speed and smacked him right in the face. The force made Griffin stumble backwards into another splotched boy and sent them falling.

"Oops, my bad" Fitz helped Griffin up. "I'm terribly sorry...I'll get a tissue ..."

"Relax Book worm" Griffin laughed. "Only spoil sports moan about unfairness when they lose. You have one heck of energy inside you"

"Losers, to the right. Others, advance!" Sir Caton wasted no time sorting out the prodigies.

Fitz eyed Keefe among the crowd of colorful prodigies. His hair had brown paint in it. Keefe grinned and waved at Fitz.

 _At least it isn't pink!_ he mouthed and Fitz made a thumbs up.

"Okay, let's get started. Uh, you...and you" Sir Caton sorted them out starting from the Level 2's.

"Oh, we have a left over. Uh, you can fight a Level 3" He gestured Fitz towards a tall boy with lightning blue eyes. Fitz gulped.

"You can do it!" Keefe's voice yelled from somewhere behind him. Fitz smiled as new strength surged through him. A green splotcher hovered between them. Again, he drew out core energy and let it build in his body. _I can do it, I can do it, I can do it,_ he chanted in his head like a mantra.

 _Tooooooooooooooot!_

The restrained energy shot at high velocity and hit the splotcher. The momentum carried it faster and it hit the Level 3 in the gut. The boy fell down and groaned. Fitz gently massaged his gut which had been burdened by the power of his Telekinesis.

Everyone was looking at him. He automatically raked a hand through his hair and blushed. He hated the attention.

"Beginners luck, I suppose. Onto the next round!" Sir Caton dismissed it as a fluke.

Soon, it was evident it wasn't a fluke. One by one, the seniors toppled like pin balls as they were hit by high speed splotchers. Soon, the only one left was a level six named Traxx. He looked kind of like a the head of the student Council or something judging by the way he held himself as if he was the leader.

"What color?" Sir Caton asked.

"Pink Pink Pink Pink!" The ones defeated yelled excitedly.

"So be it!" Lady Alexine thre a pink splotcher and the two finalists let it float between them.

"You're going down" Traxx sneered.

"You beat his hairy butt, Smartie!" Keefe yelled somewhere among the crowd.

"You're no match for me!" Traxx continued.

"Who's no match for whom?" Fitz replied

"Ready, set..." Sir Caton said.

Fitz drew out as much energy as he could from his core. The energy seemed to radiate through his body like electric currents. The energy built up in him and Fitz started sweating from restraining the pulsing energy within him.

 _Tooooooooooooooot!_

The energy was released in a satisfying shot, faster than a bullet.

The energy collided with Traxx's and the splotcher looked on the verge of exploding when it was pushed with unnatural speed towards Traxx. It hit him in the face and presumably broke his nose.

"Whoop whoop!" Keefe's voice could be heard over the chaos of both prodigies and mentors. But all that seemed far away to Fitz because after 3 seconds, he collapsed.

* * *

 **Okay, that seems just about it for now.** **Now, the question...do you want me to write a KOTLC react to ... fanfiction. If you do, write what they should react to. Remember, I only have a week left until boarding school and today is 4th June 2015. Like it? Hate it? BYEEEEEEEE!**

 **p.S Don't forget to review your opinions and what should happen or other Keefefitz Scenes. Peace out!**


End file.
